


Thank You

by Larxicana



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance if you really squint, Scene Rewrite, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: Sometimes two little words are enough to hear years of bitterness and jealousy.**This is a rewrite of the scene where Link talks to Revali after freeing Medoh and defeating the boss. I didn't like how Link just stood there then Revali got all defensive and hurt. So I fixed it! Please enjoy!Not intended as a romance but if you squint and you're in the right mindset, it could be seen as that.





	Thank You

Link watched as the Wind Blight beast squealed in agony above him as goo shot from its body, withering in pain before it finally went limp and exploded in a puff of black smoke. From the smoke came a heart container, shining like a falling star in the early morning sunlight. He put his bow away and stepped forward to catch it with both hands. As soon as it touched his skin, it let out a gentle light, before disappearing, washing over his body like a warm river. Link closed his eyes as he felt his cuts, burns, and bruises fade away to nothing more than a memory, then felt his own heart beat stronger. He felt like he could take on even bigger monsters now.

 

A chime caused him to open his eyes, seeing that the main control terminal was flashing orange, ready to be activated. Pulling his slate from his belt, Link walked over to it and touched it lightly, causing it to morph into a calming blue color. Under his feet he felt Medoh rumble and sigh, as though it was relieved to finally be free from Ganon’s control. It made him smile a little bit.

“Well now look at this…” Link’s eyes widened a little at the voice, looking up to see a spirit float down from the sky gracefully. When he straightened, he saw it was Revali, the Rito Champion from all those years ago. Fragmented memories flooded back to him with a mixture of frustration and giddiness. The Rito put a hand on his hip and waved his other, “Who would have thought? Well done, Link.” He turned his head away to gaze elsewhere, “I _suppose_ I should thank you for freeing Medoh from Ganon’s sickening clutches _and_ for freeing my spirit. Now she’s returned to her rightful owner!” He glanced back and held out a hand, “That’s me, by the way.”

Link tilted his head up at him, but smiled nevertheless. Revali seemed startled by the smile and looked away again, feathers ruffling. “Don’t preen yourself just because you were doing your job.” He said with a bit of bite, chest puffing up defensively. However, he glanced back, rubbing the feathers at his wingtips together lightly, studying him. “I suppose you’ve proven yourself as a fine warrior… You found your way up here, solved all the puzzles, and defeated that monstrosity. So I will gift you with my brilliant and unique ability that I have developed over many years, an ability I have doubted… Revali’s Gail!” With a flourish, Revali moved his arms, then threw one hand into the air. At his wingtips he summoned a ball of light, then chucked it at the Hylian. Link staggered back in surprise, watching it disappear into his chest, then suddenly a massive gust formed under his feel, lifting him off the ground. He gasped, then was shot into the air with a cry. He flailed his arms to find some sort of stability, flipping end over end. He could hear Revali laughing from the ground. Finally Link managed to get his head up and as he came falling back to the ground, he landed on his feet, squatting in a kneel. The Rito looked quite smug with his hand near his mouth, his eyes playful and mischievous. Link stuck his lips out and narrowed his eyes at him in a halfhearted look.

“Such a look! And here I am, trying to help you!” Revali spoke, standing up straighter as he put a hand to his chest, a chuckle lingering in his throat. He then turned his gaze into the distance, towards Hyrule Castle as his look sobered a little. “Now I suppose it’s time we ready for our strike on Ganon.” He balled his hand into a fist, looking fierce and determined for a moment, before his teasing gaze turned back to the Hylian. “But only if you think you’ll still need my help inside the castle.” He smiled and held out his hands, bowing forward a little bit, “Feel free to thank me now.”

Link stood up straight and tilted his head up at him, then looked down at himself when he noticed his form started to sparkle. He recognized this. He was about to leave. When he looked back up at Revali, he too seemed to know what this meant, his gaze and body language hardening. He huffed and turned his back to him, arms crossed. “Just… go.” The hero frowned a little at this, eyeing the tension in his shoulders, nothing like how he was before. He couldn’t remember everything that had happened between them, but he didn’t want to leave on a sour note.

Revali glared at the ground as a number of bitter thoughts ran through his mind, feelings of familiar resentment and jealousy. He closed his eyes to try and push them aside, to focus more on the actions he had to execute, until something bumped into his back. Startled, his eyes widened as he turned his head, but froze when arms wrapped around his torso. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw tuffs of blonde hair against his shoulder. “Wh-what are you doing?” He finally managed, lifting his arms and turning to face the Hylian who refused to let him go. Link lifted his head and smiled up at him. The sparkles dancing against his shoulders had doubled at this point, but he was still solid enough to be a pressure against the Rito’s chest. “Ah- I- are you… _hugging_ me?” Link nodded. “I-I don’t understand. Coming at me so suddenly like that! Invading my personal space! I-I’ll have you know that just because I am indeed ah, um… _handsome_ and that, you know, all the ladies want me - and even some guys, too! - you can’t just… _latch_ yourself to me like some kind of… of… Hylian latching thing! I am a proud Rito and we do not just let people _\- oh goddess don’t get closer!”_

Link wrapped his arms tighter around him, succeeding in smushing them together firmer.Revali’s eyes were the size of dinner plates and Link swore he saw some sort of pink color under his eyes. “Link, this is completely inappropriate and I demand that you unhand me right this instance! Y-you’re sweaty and gross and covered monster goo! And your stupid sparkles are getting all over my shirt! What if they stain? I’ll be stained for the rest of eternity and it will be all your fault! I’ll look so unsightly! The mere thought is far too much! What if when they build grand statues of me to embody my many, amazing successes, they put _stains_ on my shirt?” He tipped a hand towards his chest as he turned his head away, “Instead if basking in my brilliance, they’ll say things like ‘oh goddess, look at his unsightly attire! What sort of champion could a slob like him have been?’ That’s what they’ll say, Link! And it will be all your fault!”

“Thank you.”

Revali froze and turned his large eyes down to the Hylian still plastered to his front. He was smiling at him, glowing brighter now, which made his eyes sparkle a brighter shade of blue. Revali’s mouth moved, but no sound came out for a long moment. “I- you…” He watched as the boy was lifted into the air, gently being pulled away from him. He floated higher and higher as his form started to disappear, starting at his feet and working its way up. Revali took a step forward, lifting a hand as though he would catch him before he left, but hesitated. Link continued to smile at him, then lifted his hand to his mouth to tip forward in another thanks. Revali recoiled back in surprise and said nothing more as the boy finally disappeared, watching the sparkles be blown away by the wind.

The Rito stood there for a long moment, staring at the place where the Hylian Champion had been. Slowly he straightened, his gaze dropped to the ground as a million things ran through his head. Finally, he turned around and straightened, catching sight of the castle far in the distance as the smallest of smiles pulled at his face. “It is always my pleasure.”


End file.
